Killer in the Church
Killer in the Church (Case #5) is the case to take on the Cortonith Island, which was created by Erikah. This is the first case to deal with at the Brockston Slumbs district, as well as the fifth case of Erikah's cases have been made. However, to unlock the second district, one must have to deal all of the Tripea Bay's cases, all should have silver medals, this does not include a Bonus Case. Plot Three years after, as the Player was allowed to roam to the Brockston Slumbs, the Player attended a church, where Bang Brockston was the priest, and Borak Brockston is happy to see his sibling to lead the church. However, in the middle of the church session, as which Bang isn't aware of the alcohol always gone onto his tracks, neither does his acolytes. Thus someone immediately noticed one situation when someone is about to throw a lighter... As Shiro Maizono shouted, everyone followed him. The flame did even spread to the whole church, yet the flames still even affected due to the material used in the building, thus leading to only three known survivors: Shiro Maizono, Srdjan Dongers and Borak Brockston, marking them as suspects immediately. It turns out as the priest died on the fire, and some of the attendees and all of the acolytes, the Player vowed to solve the case by himself, just after the Fire Department had time to extinguish the flames. Things gone worst-case scenario as the discrimination rates have been increasing since one of the churches has been burnt into crisp. As the Player's will to be filled, and after comparing evidences, he managed to find Tyler Halte guilty of arson. Though Tyler tried to escape as the Player has to ask Tyler of being an arson, he was been cornered by Shiro Maizono then pinned him down. Tyler admitted that he is being an arson, yet he stated that he hated Christianity and its disciples, so he has to burn a church, except he is being countered that "too much hate will kill you in the end", while Maizono calls the cops. Tyler was then jailed for 75 years with a chance of parole in 25 years in high security underground due to the following offenses. The discrimination is just started in the Brockston Slumbs, yet Shiro Maizono invited the Player to his own hideout in Black Rose Park about some plans against such discrimination and Morrigan's personality. Though Player managed to get along with the plans, Shiro Maizono is now willingly help the Player on what the Player needs in his journey, along with his girlfriend Yumiko Fujiwara for some laboratory work, his friend Marx Mihajlov for some intel and technological purposes, and Noire Astaroth for occult and magical work, due to Morrigan Witherwood. Victim *Bang Brockston Murder Weapon *Incineration Killer *Tyler Halte Suspects ErikahMabayo CortonithC5 1.png|Shiro Maizono ErikahMabayo CortonithC5 2.png|Srdjan Dongers ErikahMabayo CortonithC5 3.png|Borak Brockston ErikahMabayo CortonithC5 4.png|Byron Minos ErikahMabayo CortonithC5 5.png|Tyler Halte Quasi-Suspects ErikahMabayo CortonithC5 6.png|Martha Evidence *The killer is not a Christian. *The killer wears black. *The killer's height is shorter than 6 feet. Crime Scenes Steps Before you even investigate, you receive Shiro Maizono as first suspect. The Arsonist (Chapter 1) *Investigate Bang's Church. (Found: Victim's Body, Alcohol) *Analyze Victim's Body. (05:00:00; Murder Weapon: Incineration) *Interrogate Shiro Maizono. (1 star; New Evidence: Shiro is a Satanist; New Suspects: Srdjan Dongers, Borak Brockston and Byron Minos) *Interrogate Srdjan Dongers. (1 star; Prerequesite: Shiro Maizono; New Evidence: Srdjan is a Christian) *Interrogate Borak Brockston. (1 star; Prerequesite: Shiro Maizono; Received: Torn Note; New Evidence: Borak is a Muslim) *Investigate Exterior. (Prerequesite: Interrogate Srdjan first; Found: Black Cloth) *Check the Black Cloth. (1 star; Killer's Profile: Wears Black Cloth) *Check the Torn note. (1 star; Killer's Profile: Is Not a Christian) *Talk to Byron Minos. (1 star; Prerequesite: All other tasks done) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) The Perpetrator (Chapter 2) *Talk to Byron Minos again. (1 star; New Suspect: Tyler Halte) *Investigate Interior. (Found: Broken Window) *Interrrogate Tyler Halte. (1 star) *Check Broken Window. (1 star; Prerequesite: Investigate Interior; New Location: Altar) *Investigate the Altar. (Found: Used Rock Chair) *Check the Rock Chair. (1 star; Prerequesite: Investigate the Altar; Found: Killer lower than 6 feet) *Talk to Shiro Maizono. (1 star; Prerequesite: All other tasks done) *Arrest the killer now! (1 star) *Go to Team Building. (2 stars) Team Building (AI) *Talk to Shiro Maizono. (1 star; Quasi-Suspect: Morrigan) *Talk to Martha. (1 star) *Talk to Borak Brockston about what happened. (1 star; Prerequesite: Finish talking to Martha) *Get the forgotten ones at the Altar. (Prerequesite: Finish talking to Borak; Found: Borak's Pendant) *Restore the Pendant. (1 star) *Give it back to Borak. (1 star; Prerequesite: Finish restoring the Pendant; Reward: Priest Outfit (Male), Priest Outfit (Female)). *Build a team. (1 star; Reward: Burger). *Move on to the next case! (2 stars) Trivia *Unexpectedly, all suspects in this case share their eye color: Black. **The only known exception was Martha, though she is a quasi-suspect. *This is the first case to be tackled after Erikah took her training at Mad Studios Wiki. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Brockston Slumbs Category:Cases of Cortonith Island